Fluttercord Duet: Encore Act
by StarryNight1313
Summary: The sequel to my Fluttercord Musical! fic posted awhile back. Fluttershy begins to fall in love with her vocal professor at the suspicion of her friend Twilight. See if you can identify every song! I'm rating it T for taboo (slightly) material. Please enjoy and sing along!


After agreeing to become the personal protégée of the vocal instructor at her college, Fluttershy was more than ecstatic. It felt as though all of her dreams were coming true. Not only was she at the most prestigious college in the area, but she was under the tutelage of one of its most praised, and yet the most mysterious, professors.

Still, it wasn't as though she had anything to become worried over, within reason. Discord was a kind man and his voice—ah his voice! Fluttershy blushed when she recalled how strong and sensual Discord sounded when he sang. Her heart beat a bit quicker as the vision proceeded to play out in her mind.

Sighing softly, the girl pat her bunny on the head and prepared to head out of her room. It was time for lunch and she had agreed to meet her new friend at the cafeteria. She stroked one soft white ear of the rabbit and bid him farewell. Angel looked up and pouted; he hated to see her leave. Fluttershy laughed lightly and waved on her way out the door. Angel frowned and resolved to eat some of her sheet music, just to punish her for leaving him so.

Alone, the young woman strolled through campus. It was a warm day and the birds were singing. She smelled the air and felt the sunlight warm her. Part of the reason she enjoyed this campus was due to the nature surrounding it. For this reason she almost resented being locked away in the basement for her vocal lessons. Yet it was not though she did not enjoy each and every lesson. Fluttershy felt herself blush once more, almost for no reason at all. She decided to ignore it and press on.

Fluttershy arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at a table near the windows. Her friend found her in the crowd and Fluttershy waved her over to the table, grinning sweetly.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle," Fluttershy said in a hushed voice.

The girl sat down. Her purple hair, streaked with magenta stripes, was tucked up in a bun. Pencils were sticking out of her hair, her pockets, and the pen protector of her white lab coat. Lines permeated her tan skin, just under her violet eyes. Clearly the student had gotten no sleep, as usual no less.

"Hey Fluttershy. Just Twilight is fine, you know," said the purple-haired girl in a matter-of-fact voice.

The other student, the one with pink hair, nodded. Twilight smoothed her bangs out; fly-aways were common when she worked in the static laboratories. She began to eat quickly for she had more work to return to.

"Wow, Twilight, being a Bio-chemistry major must be tough. It doesn't look like you've slept in days," Fluttershy worried aloud.

Twilight swallowed.

"Well, no, not really, but its alright! No college is better for the sciences. It's lucky that I'm here to work at all!" Twilight gushed excitedly.

The other student smiled and poked at her salad with a fork.

"Oh Twilight, you're so smart that they just _had_ to let you in!" Fluttershy assured her.

The violet-eyed girl accepted the praise with humility, but a twinge of pride sparkled in her eyes.

"And you, for your vocal studies. How could they not let someone with a voice like yours in?"

Fluttershy blushed. Now she almost regretted giving Twilight a short demonstration of her vocal skills awhile back. In truth, she had only done it at the time because she wanted to show off what she had been learning with Discord.

"Thank you Twilight. It's so kind of you to say something like that. My vocal studies are going well so its not as though I could complain."

Twilight murmured something to herself and fidgeted in her chair. Her eyes looked nervous and worried. It was clear she was avoiding something. Fluttershy narrowed her teal eyes slightly and raised a thin eyebrow.

"What is it, Twilight?" she asked calmly.

The other girl did not respond immediately and pretended to fix her bangs once more. This conversation was going to be uncomfortable no matter which way she spun it.

"How…how is the professor? His name is Discord, right?" Twilight asked, her voice drawn out and quavering.

Fluttershy set down her fork.

"Why?"

"Well…no reason. It's just…" Twilight began to trail off.

"Just what?" Fluttershy demanded softly.

Twilight threw her head to the table, exasperated. She hated broaching uncomfortable topics, especially in this manner. Still, there were many reasons she should bring up the topic and numbers never lied.

"I've heard he can be rather demanding of his students. Last year over half of his students, male and female, elected to either leave the subject field or the school altogether. Isn't that suspicious in the least bit? I'm…I'm just worried for you, that's all," Twilight lamented, placing a hand on Fluttershy's pale one.

Fluttershy's face grew a bit tense, but she allowed it to relax equally as quickly. Deep down she knew that her friend had asked out of concern. It was because of this that the pink-haired girl let the hand-contact from Twilight hold.

"There's really no cause to worry, Twilight, because everything is great. Discord is a very smart professor, even if he seems a bit unpleasant. I know that under his guidance I can grow to be even better."

The budding scientist nodded uncertainly. She believed in what her friend was saying, but no pretty words could ease the underlying anxiety. There was no current cure, short of Fluttershy abandoning her work with the professor, so Twilight allowed this particular matter to drop. Returning to her meal, the violet-haired girl remarked:

"Well, at the very least then, I'm excited to see what you can do. When is your next concert? Is it at midterms or is there one I can catch before?"

The shy girl blushed deeply and put her hands to her cheeks. The thought of performing, even now, made her tremble. It made her want to curl up with Angel bunny and never return to class again. After all, performance was a fickle art. One moment people were cheering your name and the next they were laughing at your most humiliating moments. Fluttershy whimpered. She would have to, without a doubt, perform in order to even receive a grade in her voice classes. She had, until now, simply been avoiding that thought.

"Ha-ha, I'm not sure…" Fluttershy mumbled, "But I will text you when I know, okay?"

Twilight put a fork to her mouth and chewed slowly. Not that she believed this, but she would inquire later. She was good at that. After all, what is science without inquiry?

Fluttershy, after a few more minutes of fast chewing, bid Twilight farewell as she returned to her lab. Then, sighing, she elected to take the long way to her English class. As she went she saw other people smiling and laughing together, including many couples. Pairs of two seem to sashay by her, hand-in-hand and arm-in-arm. Her teal eyes grew soft and almost sentimental looking. Then, suddenly, she quite literally stopped in her path.

Was it possible that she, too, wanted to be in a relationship? The thought was almost laughable. Never before had she even needed companionship other than that of her darling pets and animals. But now, here on her own, she was starting to achieve independence. And with that independence came a desire to form her life in a way that she deemed complete. Music and her pets had been enough up until today but now…perhaps she wanted more.

At any rate, if she did not hurry she was going to be late to her English class. Sighing, for English was not her favorite subject, she walked rather briskly down the hall and towards the large brick building. Within this building was her class and within the class was an hour and a half of tedious prose and boring literature awaiting her.

Indeed her English class was uncomfortably long and unbearably boring. Fluttershy could hardly keep her head up or her eyes open. They were discussing something about the sexual symbolization of the bells from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She wasn't completely certain; when she heard the word "sex" she began to blush even harder. It did not help that others continued to repeat the word, whether it was because they were participating in the conversation or because they were completely immature.

Something at the end of class did catch her attention, however. On the front desk, the one that the professor had been using, was a stack of yellow fliers for a poetry reading. It would take place the next night at the local coffeeshop. There weren't any featured speakers or any such things, it was just an open mic. Still, Fluttershy knew she needed to get out more often and perhaps this would be a good way to do so. She could sit in a dark corner and sip her coffee. If things got too uncomfortable for her she could always leave, no judgements. With a firm nod, Fluttershy told herself that this was what she would do.

The next day Fluttershy went to her classes as normal, including her private lesson with Discord. As always she entered the dark basement room, shivering slightly in her light blue skirt and white top. She had dressed for the weather outdoors, not for the basement itself. Still, once she began her lesson all of the extraneous annoyances would simply fade away. Stepping inside she put down her bag of sheet music and gazed up at her professor from underneath her pink bangs.

Discord was sitting at the piano scribbling on some sheet music. Fluttershy did not wish to disturb his deep concentration so she remained standing fixedly by the door. Perhaps what Twilight had said was getting to her for she felt more shy around him than ever before. Putting the pencil down, Discord turned around towards her, golden eyes alight.

"What are you doing over there?" he said, almost sharply.

Fluttershy flinched and lowered her head further. Discord, sensing something was amiss, stood up from the piano bench. He seemed concerned, but did not know how to approach the situation.

"You know, Fluttershy, as my personal pupil you can do a showcase at this year's 'Best and Brightest' here at the college…"

She lifted her head suddenly, pink hair flying about her. The "Best and Brightest"! It was a showcase for only one or two students in each major. Only the most brilliant students were allowed to show what they had been working on that semester. More than once students at the showcase had been offered scholarships to continue their studies or internships for after they had completed them. It was the chance of a lifetime! Still…it was a performance.

"Well…that is…I mean…"

Fluttershy slapped both hands to her face; she could not find the words. Discord cleared his throat, but to no avail. She seemed like a deer caught in the hunter's trap—scared and pitiful. This was a far cry from the girl with the haunting voice and big presence that sang to him all those times before. When she spoke she was fearful, but when she sang she was….sensual. Discord bit his lip and decided that, even within his own mind, he needed better word choice when describing a student.

"I know you're frightened, but I'm sure that together we can figure something out," Discord said assuringly.

It was now that the girl dared to lower her hands and look up at him, teal eyes full of mystery. Discord felt his own heart skip a beat. He feared that if he looked too deeply within those eyes that he would lose himself. Gaining some control he smiled awkwardly and sat down at the piano once more. Fluttershy leaned against it, feeling more secure upon something so familiar to her.

"Now, what is it we should work on for the showcase?" Discord asked her, absentmindedly fixing his ponytail.

The younger one began to redden and play with a piece of her pink hair, which was left long and loose today. It hung around her thin frame, hi-lighting her slim waist rather nicely, or so Discord thought. He waved his hand in the air, as though to wave away his question.

"We will work on that later, then. For now, how about a fun song?"

Fluttershy smiled, a bright smile full of warmth. Discord felt the tips of his ears grow hot. He turned his attention instead to the piano and began to stroke the keys. A tune began to form and flow within the very air. Fluttershy took a deep breath and lost herself within the wonderful music.

" _If I never knew you,_

 _if I never felt this love,_

 _I would have no inkling of,_

 _how precious life can be!_ "

She felt her own voice ring out, as clear as a bell. In her heart she knew that this was what she wanted, to sing, and to sing forever! The song was an extension of her own true self. And whether she was aware of it or not, it was also a shared vision between her and Discord. He, too, felt a connection not only with the flowing melody, but with this little girl with a big voice. She was going to fly high one day and for some reason, whether it was purely out of his own goodness or for his own selfishness, he wanted to be the one to help her ascend to those high heights. Discord switched to the next chord and began his part of the duet.

" _If I never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _the missing part of me._ "

Fluttershy felt his deep voice call out to her and beckon her heart out from its safe hollow. For some reason, she felt inclined to trust this calling. They sang together, in harmony, and Fluttershy had to make efforts to continue her vibrato as the melody continued to rise. When the song ended, she breathed in deeply. Discord laughed.

"You did well that time. Remember to let the song come from your core and not your throat. If you let it fall there, you will destroy your voice."

She nodded and thanked him.

"Thank you for all of your help, Discord. I know…that…well I could maybe…do the showcase. Only with your aid, of course."

Discord stood up and smiled widely. His hair seemed to have escaped from the ponytail. Fluttershy's mouth opened and she went for his shoulder with a small hand in order to retrieve the broken band that had caused his hair to be in such disarray. The man, unsure of her motives, let his eyes grow wide. Yet he could not bring himself to move away in the slightest. She picked it up, her hand barely brushing his shoulder, and held it out before him.

"You're hair tie broke," she said, smiling as she held it in her slim fingers.

He stammered something in reply, but it was hardly coherent. Fluttershy pursed her lips, scared that she had done something wrong. Discord held out his hand for the broken hair tie and she gently placed it in his palm. Without thinking of the consequences, the professor clamped his hand around hers before she could withdraw it. She did not attempt to pull it away. Together they stood, hand in hand, for a long minute. As Fluttershy tried to speak, he let go of her hand and stood back.

"Thank you, for my hair tie that is. I will have to go and buy some more."

The girl nodded awkwardly. For the remainder of the time she practiced her scales and how to control her vibrato. Discord aided in her progress, dryly making comments during her practice session. When the hour was up, neither could bring themselves to make any sort of comment upon what had occurred. Thus, the student left with only a soft "goodbye" and nothing more.

Discord groaned and pulled at his hair, frustrated. With renewed purpose he set about to "scribbling" once more at his work. It had to be ready for tonight, after all.

Back in her room, Fluttershy set about picking out an outfit for the poetry reading that night. She was not usually concerned with fashion, but tonight was no ordinary occasion. This was her night to quietly declare to the world that she was ready to mingle, albeit for simply friendships. After a long debate with herself, and Angel pouting once more in the corner, she decided upon a simple black dress and little pink flats. Her hair was styled into a bun with a hairpin to hold the hair in. Despite the hairpin's best efforts, her bangs escaped and curled softly by her cheeks. Now was the time, her time. With a deep breath, Fluttershy left her room and headed through campus with renewed purpose.

As she walked, albeit a bit briskly, though campus, Fluttershy felt eyes upon her. Her cheeks red, she gazed down at the dress she was wearing. It was simple, but the cut made the dress short and flirty. Too late to change, but to early for regrets, the girl headed forward. Once she was in the coffee shop, the worries began to lift from her mind.

The coffee shop was dark, mostly lit by low lighting towards the middle of the room. Chairs of all shapes and sizes littered the shop haphazardly. A small stage was lit towards the front and a single spotlight illuminated a worn wooden chair. Fluttershy ordered a mocha with soy milk and sat towards the middle of the shop, but close to the corner. She gazed behind her. Not many people were here tonight so, if she had to, it would not be hard to maneuver towards the door and escape.

The poetry reading began as Fluttershy was handed her mocha. With a calmer expression about her, the student sipped at her drink and waited for the first poet to perform. It was a boy she did not know. His poems were emotional, but lacking form. Still, as anyone should, she snapped politely as he finished. To her great surprise, Fluttershy did recognize the next reader; it was Twilight.

Twilight, no longer garbed in her lab coat, was standing in the dim spotlight wearing a simple maroon turtleneck and a black skirt. Her hair was let down and the violet hue shone in the low light. As she always did, Twilight began by clearing her throat.

"I will be performing a take on one of my favorite poets, Pablo Neruda. However, for the sake of simplicity, I will offer an English translation. Thank you.

 _It so happens I am sick of being a man.  
And it happens that I walk into tailorshops and movie  
houses  
dried up, waterproof, like a swan made of felt  
steering my way in a water of wombs and ashes._

 _The smell of barbershops makes me break into hoarse  
sobs.  
The only thing I want is to lie still like stones or wool.  
The only thing I want is to see no more stores, no gardens,  
no more goods, no spectacles, no elevators._

 _It so happens that I am sick of my feet and my nails  
and my hair and my shadow.  
It so happens I am sick of being a man._

 _Still it would be marvelous  
to terrify a law clerk with a cut lily,  
or kill a nun with a blow on the ear.  
It would be great  
to go through the streets with a green knife  
letting out yells until I died of the cold._

 _I don't want to go on being a root in the dark,  
insecure, stretched out, shivering with sleep,  
going on down, into the moist guts of the earth,  
taking in and thinking, eating every day._

 _I don't want so much misery.  
I don't want to go on as a root and a tomb,  
alone under the ground, a warehouse with corpses,  
half frozen, dying of grief._

 _That's why Monday, when it sees me coming  
with my convict face, blazes up like gasoline,  
and it howls on its way like a wounded wheel,  
and leaves tracks full of warm blood leading toward the  
night._

 _And it pushes me into certain corners, into some moist  
houses,  
into hospitals where the bones fly out the window,  
into shoeshops that smell like vinegar,  
and certain streets hideous as cracks in the skin._

 _There are sulphur-colored birds, and hideous intestines  
hanging over the doors of houses that I hate,  
and there are false teeth forgotten in a coffeepot,  
there are mirrors  
that ought to have wept from shame and terror,  
there are umbrellas everywhere, and venoms, and umbilical  
cords._

 _I stroll along serenely, with my eyes, my shoes,  
my rage, forgetting everything,  
I walk by, going through office buildings and orthopedic  
shops,  
and courtyards with washing hanging from the line:  
underwear, towels and shirts from which slow  
dirty tears are falling."_

The science student bowed shortly, her powerful voice run dry, and went to her seat towards the front. Fluttershy was enamored with the emotions that Twilight had conveyed with only her voice. It could not have been better, even if she had sang it out. Each word came out with such precision and conviction. However the words, those words!, they made the pink-haired girl shudder. The poem held a strange sense of foreboding, as if something bad were about to happen. But she was at a lovely shop among students and friends, what could happen?

It was then that Discord took the stage. Fluttershy felt her open-ended question hit her in the face. Her teal eyes grew wide and her hands clasped the mug full of mocha hard. She felt her knees knocking together anxiously. The professor's face looked striking in the low-lighting, if not a bit gaunt. His white hair became almost inseparable from the surrounding light. However it was his eyes that stood out, gleaming like two golden fires. He was dressed in beaten jeans and a worn-looking shirt, almost as if he, too, were a student. Fluttershy almost laughed to herself; if only!

But she caught herself. If only, what? If Discord were a student, would she honestly pursue him? The girl gazed into her mocha, as if the brown liquid held the answers. She traced the edge of the mug with a delicate finger. Was she, somehow, in love with Discord? Just then, Fluttershy snapped her head upward. He was starting.

 _"I cannot lie._

 _The lithe movement of her legs is a pale nightmare,_

 _so, too, the ocean of blue eyes that pulls me into a drowning stupor._

 _What can I possibly do_

 _except continue to long like the shadow of the grey wolf_

 _admit this frigid, unfruitful snow?_

 _To taste such wine, to become drunk,_

 _upon the lips that sing like nightingales,_

 _Would surely drive a normal man mad with crazed palpitations._

 _I cannot lie: You would destroy me._

 _What can I possibly do_

 _but wander into the desert and beg for water?"_

In that moment, Fluttershy felt her skin burn and her hands shake. Was it possible that he wanted her? She had no way of making certain, but his words made her passionate and fueled a longing within her very core. Anxiety caught up with her and she realized she could not stay out in public feeling this way. With a quick stride she put her mug at the front counter, thanked the lady for a wonderful drink with a nice tip, and headed out. She did not see that Twilight was watching her the whole time, nor that Discord, even through the spotlight, saw her run out.

The student neglected to attend to her next lesson. She did not go to any classes Friday and refused to come out of her room, save for meals, that weekend. Twilight tried to stop by once or twice, but Fluttershy sent her away. Her heart was too full, of what she could not be certain, but surely too full to speak with anyone.

Instead, she practiced her scales and many of her warm up songs. Without regard to any of the neighbors, Fluttershy sang and sang until her throat was too raw to continue. After this happened, she drank water (by the pitcher-full) until she deemed herself fit to continue. What pressed her on, she could not say for certain, but she just could not do nothing whatsoever.

When Monday came, Fluttershy did not feel quite ready. She was dressed and sitting at the edge of her bed, books in hand. Angel, always knowing what was best for his master, stamped upon her thigh with his foot. She looked down at him and nodded; it was time to get going. Fluttershy stood up and exited the room with gusto, or bravado, it was hard to tell. As she left, the little bunny almost smiled with pride.

The dungeon felt cooler than usual that day. The girl tried to pay this no mind and shut the door behind her as she entered the room. Discord was neither sitting at the piano or at his desk, as he usually was. Instead, he was standing right in front of the door. Fluttershy attempted to gingerly tiptoe around him several times, but to no avail. He stood like a mountain before her, eyes gleaming.

"You didn't show up Friday."

The girl whimpered softly. Discord did not bend, but kept on.

"It was because you heard me at poetry night, wasn't it?"

Fluttershy clasped both of her arms, as if to protect herself. She refused to look up. Discord was forced to stare down a mass of pink hair. His arms were not crossed and he seemed almost relaxed. His voice held no traces of anger, but there was a note of sadness in it. More than anything, he sounded hurt. They stood for several moments in utter silence. Fluttershy knew that she would be forced to answer his query.

"I did," she admitted in a soft, hardly audible, voice.

Discord bent down upon one knee and took her chin with a soft grasp of two fingers. He guided her chin so that her face met his. He could see the teal eyes were swimming with tiny tears; she was a woman of many tears, to be certain. In a way, it was innocently charming. He grinned gently, then withdrew the grin just as easily.

"Let's go to the piano."

Fluttershy followed him to the piano like a little lamb being led by her shepherd. She was silent in her movements and today she did not lean upon the piano for support. This was still her moment. Yet, surprisingly, Discord began to sing.

 _"Belle, is the only word I know that suits her well_

 _When she dances oh, the stories she can tell_

 _A free bird try out her wings to fly away_

 _And when I see her move I see the hell to pay_

 _She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come_

 _And it's no use to pray this prayers to Notre Dame_

 _Tell, who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone_

 _I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone_

 _Oh Lucifer, please let me go beyond God's love_

 _And run my fingers through her hair Esmeralda…"_

Discord drew out the final note in hardly more than a whisper. When he had finished completely, his eyes flashed and he turned towards her, hands gently folded. Upon his face was an almost cocky grin. Fluttershy took a step towards him. He held out a hand and smiled. Without another word, she threw her arms around his neck in a full embrace. Then, he heard a soft voice in his ear. The words caused it to tingle excitedly.

"It was for me, wasn't it?"

The man took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her back. She looked positively radiant before him. Her pink hair was wild and curled about her shoulders. A white dress hung around her frame carelessly. He could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Teal eyes drew his attention to her soft face and…yes, such pink lips. It took all of his control not to make any sudden movements. This was completely inappropriate, he knew that. But what held him back, more than anything else, was the thought of rejection. Fluttershy, undaunted, continued.

"Please, Discord, please tell me I am your Belle."

Fluttershy still could not reach him. So, smiling, she stood and began to sing one of the songs that she had been practicing so much over the weekend. With a smile in her sad eyes, she said to him:

"This is why I wasn't here Friday."

And then the music began.

From her core came a slow ballad. She lingered over every note, every oh and ah sounding significant in its own way. Fluttershy held her shoulders and felt the music rise up from within her, until her lips could not hold it back any longer. She opened up her hands and held them by her hips. Her eyes closed and ecstasy filled her veins, pulsing with fervor.

 _"Kiss me too fiercely_

 _hold me too tight_

 _I need help believing_

 _you're with me tonight_

 _My wildest dreamings_

 _could not foresee_

 _lying beside you_

 _with you wanting me_

 _And just for this moment_

 _as long as you're mine_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _and crossed some borderline_

 _And if it turns out_

 _it's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _as long as you're mine…"_

Each note invoked passion within the other, who was sitting in wonder upon the bench. Fluttershy took no notice of him until her performance was finished. She allowed the music to leave her and opened her eyes to find the man now standing before her. Without warning, he brought his lips down to meet hers. Though surprised, she threw her arms around him and responded eagerly. Discord was no longer a thinking man and drove the kiss deeper, pressing upon her lips fiercely. Fluttershy thought she might faint; he was truly overpowering.

He hummed and the vibrations against her mouth made the girl laugh a bit. Using this opportunity, Discord deepened the kiss further and began to explore her mouth with a greedy tongue. Fluttershy still did not back away, but prolonged the kiss as well. His lips against hers lit a fire within her and she could do nothing but go along with whatever happened. She hugged him closer to her and he responded by lifting off of her feet.

The girl broke the kiss and let out a little gasp. Discord laughed and held her aloft in the air. She placed two hands upon his shoulders and smiled. From above him, in her white dress and with her smiling face, Discord mentally likened the beauty to an angel. Fluttershy could do nothing but hang in the air, her mouth slightly open. Never before had she known the man to be so spontaneous and flirtatious; she liked this new side of him.

Discord brought the girl back down and kissed her sweetly on the nose, though he knew he wanted so much more than such a simple kiss. The innocent girl did not, and could not, know, so she was pleasantly amused by the gesture. She blushed and tried to fix her hair.

"I have…to go," she muttered.

The professor sighed and swept a piece of hair off of Fluttershy's shoulder carelessly. He did not wish to part with her just yet, especially with so much unsaid. Instead, Discord chose to ask her just one thing before she left. Gazing into her teal eyes, he asked:

"So, you will do the showcase, right?"

Fluttershy started. Where had that come from? She drew away from Discord, then, as if slightly abashed by his careless question. These things were meant to be pondered over, and she just could not be certain…

"I…I just don't know…" admitted Fluttershy in a tight voice.

Pouting, the man bent down and played with a piece of her rosy hair. The girl could not resist and warmed up to his flirty move with a light twitch of her lips. Still, she could not make such a rash decision, especially with her emotions in such chaos.

"I will, if it would please you, sing by your side," Discord added in a smooth voice.

His white bangs danced over two golden eyes. Then, the man grinned a toothy smile and smoothed her cheek with one large, dark hand. She simple could not resist, and he knew that. Twisting on her hair, Fluttershy made her ultimate decision. For her…and a bit for him too.

"Yes. I will sing at the showcase."

Laughing, Discord threw his arms around her and swung her up into the air once more. The rosy-haired girl could not resist a laugh as well and let one loose. It sounded like the tinkling of a small bell. The man kissed her over and over before finally releasing her. Unwittingly, Fluttershy turned to leave, though she knew she would have preferred to stay. The professor, still acting like a lovesick schoolboy, pulled at her dress, asking for her to remain with him. She laughed and waved as she left, heart full, yet light.

A week passed and each day was filled with more happiness than the last. Fluttershy would come to her private lessons earlier and earlier, if only to spend more time with the man she was growing so close to. Discord would often bring her small things: a cup of coffee, daisies, a new song to practice…all in order to make this small girl smile. For some reason, the man was realizing, he loved to see that grin.

Discord knew that their relationship, by most standards, was taboo at best. In truth he probably could have put his own feelings at bay if she had not reciprocated. But seeing her wanting him so, this drove him mad with passion. When she sighed, the way her hands gracefully held a coffee mug, her lovely voice…all of this was far too much to resist. He did the best he could to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now.

Fluttershy, uncharacteristically, was not worried. Instead, she happily practiced each new song, went to her classes smiling, and could be found at the coffee shops doing her homework. With Discord's support, she truly felt she could accomplish any goal. Right now, the showcase was her goal. Perhaps she could even obtain a scholarship or an internship of some kind. Thinking about this goal, even if it came with the frightening thought of public performance, made her bubbly inside.

It was Twilight Sparkle who noticed her friend's odd behavior. A scientist is always observant. She saw that Fluttershy was giddier than ever before. It wasn't a bad thing, per say, but the source of such joy could be. The violet-haired girl continued to think of that night, at the coffeeshop, when Discord had presented his poem. It was that night that her friend had changed, perhaps shortly after practically sprinting out of the shop.

Twilight put a pen in between her teeth and chewed gently. It was a bad habit, but the action did help her think better. Mind over matter, you know. As she did so, she started to think about the catalyst. What was it that could have sparked such a change in the normally shy and anxious girl? Then the scientist began to recall their conversation about her vocal professor. Fluttershy had defended him quite avidly, even though she didn't have to. Her teeth chomped down hard. Could it possibly be? Twilight dropped the pen. There was only one way to be sure; and there was only one way to defend her friend.

Using a school website as reference, Twilight Sparkle located the basement room that Discord hosted his vocal lessons in. She saw that the door was closed and leaned in to inspect. With her ear at the door she heard a student singing. It was a male student. Twilight bit her finger, deep in thought. She let her finger drop and decided to remain until the student had gone.

Fifteen minutes later the student did leave, shuffling all of his sheet music as he went out the door muttering to himself. Twilight ignored the student and walked into the room without knocking.

The professor stood up from his desk, obviously confused. He motioned for Twilight to enter regardless. She did so, her back erect and eyes taking in everything around her. He was not the most handsome of men, but who was she to judge. The room appeared chaotic in it's messiness. There was sheet music littering the room and multiple cups of disposable coffee laying about the floor. Her lips pursed, she took a seat in front of the desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the man, maintaining a cool attitude.

Twilight smiled and attempted to appear pleasant. If he felt uncomfortable, or even angry, she would not get the answers she needed. For this experiment to operate properly, she needed the man to trust her. Folding her hands upon her lap, Twilight began her interrogation of sorts.

"Hello professor. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I saw you the other day at the coffee shop for poetry night."

Discord's eyebrows furrowed then relaxed. His hands were clenched together, as if he was expecting some other type of question. Maintaining a poker face, the professor responded:

"Yes, hello Ms. Twilight. I seem to remember you performed an English translation of Neruda. It was quite good, too. Is that all you came to tell me?"

The student's eyes gleamed momentarily; she had an opening. Discord shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had let her see his discomfort and so let her know that something was undoubtedly wrong. It was a foolish move, but nothing could be done about it now.

"No, not quite. I saw that a girl ran out after your poem. I just wanted to make sure that she was alright."

The scientist could have phrased it no other way. Still, what she had said was bound to work. She breached the subject, but did not let on that she knew how that student was doing or that she knew that student quite well. The less he knew the more she might be able to, after all.

Discord's lips clenched together. It almost looked like he was going to sneer at the girl, but he thought better of it. It would be better for all concerned if he kept his wits, and temper, about him. After all, the student was just asking about another. It was sweet of her to worry so about someone she did not seem to know at al—too sweet.

"Why? Do you know her?"

Twilight paused. She was going to have to lie.

"No, I just wondered what upset her so. I thought that since she was upset by something you said that you would know."

Discord sniffed. Indeed!

"I'm not sure…I am not sure that I know this girl at all, in fact."

A pair of violet eyes flashed and a wicked grin appeared. Bingo! She had him at last. Like a tiger, Twilight pounced upon his words with a vigor.

"She is your student, shouldn't you know her?"

The professor inhaled sharply. This little student had known all along and simply waited for him to make a mistake. He could do the same and ask if she knew Fluttershy as well, but what good would it do? She had proof and he did not. The man placed one large hand on his face, almost as thought it were a gesture of defeat.

"Yes, she is my student. I can assure you that she is quite fine."

A chair was knocked over as Twilight stood up quickly, lab coat taking to the sky as she did so. Her hands slapped the desk in a fury. Now that she knew the truth, she could not let this man do as she pleased. Twilight had a duty to defend her friend and by Celestia she was going to do it!

"Listen very carefully: you are going to continue lessons with this student and help her achieve her dreams, as is your duty. But! lay one hand on this girl and I swear I will write you up to the college and every authority that I can get my hands on. Fluttershy is far too kind and far too innocent for anything of this nature. You ought to, and probably do, know this."

Discord was startled by the sudden hostility. Even he knew instantly that this was no idle threat. For whatever reason this Twilight girl had it out for him. His initial fears had been realized; they had been found out. Discord knew that he could not let Fluttershy be expelled or sent away due to his own conduct. Twilight had been right about that. He really had known that all along. In true defeat, the professor hung his head.

"Yes, yes. You are right….I will do all that you have said," Discord agreed, his voice weak and cracking.

Twilight scrutinized him under two squinting violet eyes. With his head hung and hunched stature, she was sure that he was defeated. Instantly, she knew that he would do as she had demanded. This relieved her greatly. With a firm nod, she took her leave. But as she reached the door, the scientist said:

"Well, I'm glad you see as you should. By the way, I will be presenting at the showcase as well. I'm anxious to see Fluttershy at her best. I'm sure you won't interfere with that."

Discord watched the student leave, and then wept bitterly.

Fluttershy went to lunch, grinning to herself as she clutched all of her music in her delicate hands. She went to the table that Twilight was already sitting at. As usual, her friend was eating quickly and today she appeared to be hard at work on a paper of some sort. Curiosity abounds, so Fluttershy sat down and asked her scientist friend about her paper. Twilight appeared glad that she had asked and held up the paper.

"This baby is my summary for my project that I created especially for the showcase. Two of my professors recommended me for the showcase and I just had to agree!" Twilight related excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you, Twilight!"

Twilight nodded quickly and continued.

"So my presentation will be on anti-matter, specifically about the rate at which B-mesons decay and how that plays off against anti-B-mesons. If I'm allowed a grant for further research, who knows what mysteries of the universe I might unravel?"

Fluttershy's jaw almost dropped. Sometimes she forgot how smart her friend really was. If something like Twilight's project was at the showcase, perhaps she shouldn't bother at all. What was a small song compared with the wonders of the universe? Still, Fluttershy would not let herself yield; Discord was by her side and with him she could perform at her best. This thought grounded her in confidence.

"I'm so excited for the showcase," the rosy-haired girl began, "I think your project sounds amazing. And I can't wait to perform the song I've been working so hard on."

Twilight smiled nervously. Perhaps that professor had not told her yet. Either way, it was no longer under her control. It was all up to him and, after that, the administration. She had nothing to feel guilty about, but she still did. Fluttershy continued.

"I just know that I will perform at my best singing a duet with my professor…"

The scientist let out a choked laugh and began to frantically pick up her things.

"I…uh…gotta go! See you later, Fluttershy!"

And she just ran off. The other girl remained at the table, utterly confused. After a minute, though, she returned to eating her lunch alone. Twilight could be a bit excitable when it came to her various projects. Fluttershy rolled her eyes. Her friend had probably not slept lately. Perhaps she should encourage her to take a nap later…

The next day Fluttershy attended her vocal lesson as usual. This time, which had become increasingly usual, she ran to greet Discord with an embrace. He returned it, albeit a bit coldly. The girl stepped back, her eyes filling with worry. Still, her features remained bright and happy. How could she suspect that…? Discord frowned and sighed.

"I can't sing with you at the showcase,"

Fluttershy shook her head, eyes growing darker and darker. Her hands drew away from him and she took a step back. What had he just said?

"You will practice your backup solo on your own until the showcase. You will then perform the solo as planned, in place of our duet. Then I will transfer you to one of the other professors…"

The girl began to weep, tears streaming from her teal eyes. Her face was alight with both rage and confusion. Her two tiny hands were shaking viciously. Discord could feel his heart crumbling inside of him, but this was the only way. With a mask upon his features, the professor continued crassly.

"Fluttershy, do you hear me?"

She moved away from him, her bottom lip quivering and threatening to let out a large sob. The other knew he would have given anything at that moment to cure her of her tears. Especially when he knew that he alone could do it. Nonetheless, this was the only way to help her achieve her dreams…and the only way to keep her safe from expulsion…and ultimately from him too. Fluttershy clasped her shaking hands together.

"Why? Why?" she called out to him, her voice quavering.

Discord knew he could not answer so he maintained a dark silence. Then, unexpectedly, the girl flew into a rage. Her eyebrows were drawn close to her teal eyes, filled with an unmistakeable anger. Even through her tears, a rage boiled within her. Fluttershy wiped her cheeks free of their tears.

"How could you?!" she accused him, jabbing a finger at him.

"I _trusted_ you to help me! I…I thought you lov—never mind! No, you were just using me for the showcase. What, so you could have some idiot fellow professor pat you on the back? Is this why you pushed me into it? Was it because if you performed with me that you could live out some 'glory days' fantasy? Tell me _professor_ , what was it that drove you to this?"

The professor's white bangs covered his eyes as he hung his head. The answer could not be spoken. Better to let her hate him and live out her life without him by her side. It was better for her this way. Discord simply held his silence, cursing his fate as a martyr, for better or for worse. Fluttershy grew more upset by his lack of words than anything else.

"You can't answer? Fine! I'll do as you say, this silly showcase, switching professors, if only to spite you in the process!"

Fluttershy turned to gather her things and run out the door. The man did nothing to stop her, but he did turn to watch her go. She was still in tears. Fluttershy flung the door open, then paused momentarily. It was almost too soft to hear, but Discord swore that he heard a faint "goodbye." Then she was gone.

The next week, leading up to the showcase on Saturday, was long and arduous for both the professor and the student. Fluttershy spent most of her days in the piano labs or in her room, relentlessly practicing for the showcase. She would show him yet! She didn't need him…but upon this thought she always burst into tears.

Twilight was busy working on her project as well, finalizing her research and whatnot. Though she normally spent most of her time in the library or in the science labs, she felt a sort of duty to be by Fluttershy's side in her time of sadness. The other girl appreciated the support, but had no idea that the catalyst for her ruined relationship was Twilight herself. Indeed the guilt was driving the scientist wild.

Once during the week the violet-eyed girl actually mustered up the courage to ask her friend how she felt about everything that was happening for her.

"So, Fluttershy, how do you feel about the upcoming showcase? Are you excited?"

Fluttershy's face looked stricken and hollow as soon as the words left the other's mouth. Suddenly the smile that she had been forcing fell apart. Teal eyes began to moisten, but did not fill with tears. The girl in the yellow dress looked as though a storm cloud had passed over her. But, for the sake of appearances, Fluttershy attempted to appear excited.

"Oh, I'm happy about it. I'm just practicing as much as I can," she said, emotionless.

Twilight, still hoping for a better response, tried again.

"Are you ready for your solo, then?"

As soon as the question was voiced, the violet girl knew she had made a huge mistake. This query caused the rosy-haired girl's lips to break apart, as if she were getting ready to let out a scream or a sob. Both were equally likely. Fluttershy, still trying to seem courageous, gave the answer she knew her friend would want to hear.

"Yes…I suppose."

Twilight was trying to keep a bright smile upon her face, to cheer Fluttershy, but to no avail. It seemed that nothing could lift the spirits of the shy girl. The scientist watched her friend go back to her studies and sat back, thinking. Had she done the right thing after all? She had never seen Fluttershy so miserable. It wasn't as if she expected her to be pleased, necessarily, but this sadness was almost to excess. Sighing, Twilight Sparkle agreed to see how the other part of the couple was doing in order to more fully understand the situation. This mess was her responsibility and she knew action had to be taken.

It turned out that the scientist did not have to look far to find the professor she had been looking for. He was strolling through campus, a somber look upon his face. Another faulty member greeted him, but he seemed to pay no mind. Twilight frowned; she did not know his personality as well as she did Fluttershy's, but clearly this man was also upset.

Still, the question remained: should she interfere and right this wrong? Or should she stick to her initial hypothesis that Fluttershy would ultimately be safer and happier in the long run without this man? Whatever she decided, it would have to be a quick decision. The showcase, after all, was tomorrow.

Saturday had finally come and, with it, the showcase as well. Across campus, select students were preparing the projects and presentations that they had worked so hard on. Still other students were preparing to support their friends and classmates in their endeavors, feeling parts of happiness and envy at the same time.

Fluttershy sighed; she was ready enough. The girl was garbed in a simple yellow dress with a teal-blue trim. The sleeves were puffed out, but the skirt was simple and fell around her legs softly. Her hair was curled at the ends and flowers were woven in to the curls. She wore her favorite crystal earrings which had been given to her by a friend before she had left for the college. Fluttershy prayed silently that these earrings, along with the memory of her old friends, would give her strength. She gave Angel a little squeeze, then departed for the showcase.

When she got there, the songstress discovered that Twilight had set up her display. She waved to her friend and went to check out her project. The scientist had her violet hair pulled up into a tight bun and she wore a simple black evening gown. Fluttershy complimented her friend on an impressive display, and upon her lovely attire. Twilight returned the compliment, but a nervous look played out upon her face.

The rosy-haired girl, full of anxiety, stood near a cleared out area which would serve as her stage. Another student, a female, came near this area as well. She had a large cello in her hands. Fluttershy smiled gently at her. The other girl seemed serious, but returned the friendly gesture. They would perform when the judges had finished evaluating the other 20-some students that had projects there. Fluttershy saw that the other girl had a professor by her side, giving her last minute tips and bits of encouragement. Foolishly, she still wished that Discord would come and support her, even if it were only for a moment.

Looking over, the singer saw that her friend was giving a meticulous and well-thought out explanation of her project to the judges and sponsors. Many of them were very impressed, or at least it seemed so, for they were asking many questions and smiled and nodded at Twilight's every word. When they had passed. the scientist shot a thumbs-up at her friend. Fluttershy smiled bleakly; at least one of them could do well today.

After a half-an-hour it was clear that Discord was not coming at all. The girl sighed; she had still hoped. Putting on a brave face, she instead watched the girl with her cello give a fantastic performance. Watching the cellist fingers fly and her bow with it—it was an incredible talent. When she had finished, her professor praised her, as did the rest of the room. Fluttershy gulped and took her place on the makeshift stage. This was her moment, and she had to seize it.

Fluttershy looked out into the crowd. She felt their eyes upon her and suddenly her knees shook. She felt incredibly weak. So, instead of running, she used a trick Discord had once taught her. For her first few notes she let her eyes close, as if she were being dramatic. Instead, she could focus on the sound of her voice and drown out the rest of the crowd. In a light tone, she began a lamenting tune.

" _I know this will not remain forever_

 _However it's beautiful_

 _Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

 _They're my treasure_

 _It's hard to forget_

 _I wish there was a solution_

 _Don't spend your time in confusion_

 _I will turn back now and spread_

 _My broken wings_

 _Still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

 _My broken wings_

 _How far should I go drifting in the wind_

 _Higher and higher in the light_

 _My broken wings_

 _Still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

 _My broken wings_

 _How far should I go drifting in the wind_

 _Across the sky, just keep on flying~!_ "

Fluttershy began to take another breath in order to move on to the second part of the song. Then, as she was about to let loose another sad note, the strangest thing happened. Discord burst into the showcase, dressed in a simple white shirt and his hair in the usual ponytail. Twilight, from across the room, grinned and felt a great wave of relief wash over her. The singer looked shocked and did not continue with her song. The professor ran to his student's side and made an announcement before the crowd.

"This may seem unorthodox, but my student is going to be performing two songs today. The short one she has already presented for you and another, which she has been working very hard on. We hope that two songs would show the clarity and range that her voice possesses. Thank you."

The judges and sponsors stood in silence. They were going to let this pass. Discord walked up to Fluttershy and smiled gently. She looked as though she were going to cry once more, but more from joy than sadness. He had come. In a whisper that no one else could have discerned, the man said:

"I am sorry, Fluttershy. I wanted to protect you by distancing myself from you. But seeing you so unhappy, and knowing that it was my doing, I cannot live with that. I don't want you to leave my side. Whatever problems may come, we can face them together."

All Fluttershy could do was nod. Her heart felt so full, of love and happiness. She took his hand and faced the crowd with renewed spirit. Together, they cast their voices out for all the room to hear. Fluttershy's was more impressive, somehow, than before. Instead of a haunting lamentation, she now sounded a passionate song of love. Her voice was strong and resonance. Discord's was smooth and matched hers perfectly. Even he could not help but smile; Fluttershy had come into her own, and she was more beautiful than ever. In tandem, they sang:

" _At last, the mist has lifted_

 _It's all so simple, so crystal clear_

 _Why did we fight what was meant to happen?_

 _The fight is over, at last you're here!_ "

As they finished, Fluttershy could see that everyone in the room was standing in shock. Then, after a pause, there was a thunderous applause that made her heart race. They were clapping for her! In a strange moment of ecstasy, Fluttershy realized that she loved that sound and so, too, loved performing. Her anxieties eased and she looked at her partner. He was gazing at her, only pride and love in his eyes. This made her the most happy.

As it happened, many judges did offer their praises and one even offered her a five thousand dollar grant. Fluttershy thanked this person over and over, accepting the grant with great pride and great humility. Twilight's project ended up winning the showcase overall and her project on anti-matter was decorated with metals. As she had hoped, Twilight, too, was offered a grant to continue her studies.

But the scientist momentarily ignored the praise for her and instead went to her friend's side. She had to come clean, for better or worse. Twilight went to Fluttershy and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Fluttershy, I have something to admit."

The singer looked confused but allowed her to continue. Next to her, Discord was standing silently. He had a good guess at what the student was going to say.

"I was the one who initially made your professor leave your side. I'm so sorry, I know this was wrong. I was so worried about you. Even still, if someone were to guess at your relationship, you could be expelled and he could loose his job and credibility. But, seeing you together, I know that you are happier with him…"

Fluttershy blinked once, then again. She was astounded to say the least. At first, it felt like a betrayal, but she had already experienced one of those. It wasn't as if Twilight didn't have a very valid, and well-reasoned, thought. Fluttershy hugged Twilight unexpectedly. The other just stood there, accepting the hug but eyes wide in confusion.

"Wha—?"

The teal-eyed girl stood back and smiled gently. She looked delicate and kind with the flowers in her hair. Her eyes shown in the light of the room and her hands extended out to Twilight.

"I am a bit upset, if I'm honest, Twilight. Yet I know you did this for my sake and not for your own. In that respect I have no choice but to understand what you did was right in your eyes. Still, we will have to be careful, I think."

Discord stepped towards Fluttershy.

"She is right, Fluttershy. We do need to be careful."

Fluttershy gazed up at him and winked.

"Isn't it just like you said? If were together, I know we'll be alright."

The three smiled at one another and Twilight left to go back and clean up her project. Fluttershy and Discord departed the showcase together, side-by-side. The girl turned to head towards her dorm, but the man stopped her. Confused, but playful, she agreed to follow him wherever he was going. They headed down into his office, which was located in the same basement as the practice room they usually used. Discord led her inside of his office and closed the doors behind him.

Fluttershy stood in the office, perfectly still. Discord reached down under his desk and pulled something out. Curious, the girl craned her neck in an effort to make out what he was handling. To her great pleasure, the man had a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. She took them into her arms, still grinning ear to ear. With a gentle touch, she bent to sniff them.

"Thank you, Discord! They are so lovely!"

The beautiful singer, blush apparent against the pale lilies, reached up to kiss her partner. He bent down and took her in his arms, almost crushing her flowers.

"Discord! You'll ruin the flowers!" scolded Fluttershy.

He paid this no mind and instead brought his lips to her ear, kissing it gently. She shivered.

"I don't care. I'll buy you whatever you desire. From now on, your mine."

Fluttershy hummed and kissed him deeply. She held the lilies in one hand and with the other she reached up to brush his bangs aside. In an uncharacteristic move, she stared sensually at him, lips parted.

"Yes, I'm yours."


End file.
